So Hogwarts Eh?
by GinnyLunaBFFs
Summary: Jordan and Ruby led quite normal lives untill now, normal teenage drama, normal families, but thats all about to change. WHat happens when owls fly through the window in math class. Will their dreams come true? rated t for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hey so this is the first chapter of our first story, it's going to be part of a seris and yes there will be canon characters in the next chapter- A+K**

**DISCLAIMER- unfoutunaly we do not own harry potter :( we only own the unreconizable characters and the plot.**

It was the warmest day of the school year for the kids of Calgary Alberta. It was also the last day of classes. June 22 and scorching hot. The grass was turning brown and the river was low. The sun burned through the window of Ms. Mavis's math class. The kids inside Broderbund School were awaiting the end of the day anxiously. The children were discussing their plans for summer holidays and pretending to do their work.

In the farthest corner of the room were two girls. Jordan Wikiki was an average girl in height and weight, but that was the only thing normal about her. She had light brown hair that fell just past her shoulders. It was straight and she had side bangs that draped over the right side of her face blocking out her right eye. That was an odd thing since she liked her eyes so much. She had dark green eyes with a blue ring around the outside of the iris. Her eyelashes were perfectly long and she rarely needed to wear mascara. She wore contacts most of the time; she even had a purple pair. She wore jeggings every day and a V-neck t-shirt that was also purple. She really wanted to be a doctor when she grew up but if she lived in the wizarding world she would be an auror.

Ruby Caramacas was average in height and weight; she had dirty blonde hair that went down to about shoulder length. She had bright green eyes. Her favorite colors were lavender and bright blue. Her dream job was to become a zoologist, because animals were her favorite things next to a certain series of books and movies. She mostly wore jeans with t-shirts with funny quotes and hoodies with running shoes. She had two other people in her life that weren't family members, Jordan and Amber. Although she wasn't a witch, if she were, she would want to be a teacher to teach wizard kids about mythical creatures, that wouldn't be mythical in the wizarding world.

Jordan turned to Ruby and said, " I can NOT wait to go camping this summer its gonna be so much fun!" Ruby smiled and opened her mouth to say something but emitted a hiccup. "Urgh, I hate these hiccups they are sooo annoying" Jordan laughed, she loved Ruby's hiccups, they sound like a bird. "Ruby! How many times do I have to tell you to stop hiccupping like that," said Andrew a short boy with brown hair and brown eyes. " You are going to be attacked by birds some day!" Ruby turned to look at the boy, "Andrew! Why are you so annoying?" she said annoyed. Andrew smiled and laughed "Because I can be." He smiled and turned back to his work, wait no it was not work. Andrew didn't do work. It was a doodle of his favorite video game, Gears of War 3.

While sitting, working on the booklet they had in math, the two boys behind them, Ray and Hutch were complaining about not knowing what to do. Ray kept saying Wikiki, trying to get Jordan to help him. "What do you want, Ray?" Jordan said in a sarcastically annoyed tone. He smiled at her with a simple smile, because he knew that she would do anything he wanted if he smiled like that. "Help" he said simply and looked at her pleadingly. Jordan sighed and turned her chair to face his desk and she got to work in showing him how to do algebra.

Just then Ruby hiccupped again, scaring half the class. She turned a deep red and put her face down. Jordan looked at Ray and sniggered. Ray had dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes that would make anyone feel warm and safe, just looking at them. He was wearing black jeans and a t-shirt with his favorite logo on it, and of course it was something to do with skiing. That's basically all he ever talked about, well that and YouTube videos. Jordan wished he would step into the real world and notice that almost every girl in the school had a crush on him, the class clown, and he was pretty hot she had to admit.

Hutch on the other hand was the perfect picture of a football player, even though he wasn't. Ruby had turned around again by this time and was gazing at him. She loved his eyes, they were bright blue and sparkled all the time, and they were very easy to get lost in. He had strait brown hair that was medium length and swoopy. He was wearing light blue ripped up jeans and a red shirt that had a phoenix on the front.

"Uhh Ruby, are you all right?" Ruby was woken up out of her trance. She looked at Hutch who was wearing a slightly concerned face. Ruby once again went deep red and turned around. Jordan shook her head and turned to Andrew who mouthed. "New strategy is a no-go." Jordan quickly agreed. She and Andrew had been trying to help Ruby with getting a guy, which wasn't going so well. Her original strategy was to run away screaming like a total lunatic and she thought that would make them think she had to go to the washroom. And yes, once Jordan and Andrew stepped in that plan was a total goner.

"Teasing?" suggested Jordan. "Nah that strategy is owned by you." Andrew said with a grin on his face. Jordan smiled at him but it was defiantly a fake smile. She knew that he was using his strategy on her. Politeness. That worked with some girls, for sure, but for the girl he was trying to get, A.K.A. Jordan, it just made her feel uncomfortable. They had dated for a while, but Jordan had ended it, preferring to just be friends. Andrew had seemed a little put out at the time but Jordan thought he would get over it. Boy was she wrong. He had probably tried a million thousand times to win her back. Even though Jordan liked exaggerating, this was not a big one.

There was a large bang and the class jumped and looked to see where the noise had come from. Ray was the first to notice it; the window had slammed open as the wind picked up. Jordan looked at him strangely and the class knew they were both thinking the same thing. _"Since when does that open?" _Ruby just shook her head just asconfused as them. Then there was a quiet screech somewhere outside the window.

Jordan and Ruby stared, what was going on? The class sat in silence for five minutes, too scared to look out the window and see what had happened. It was so quiet, you could hear every breath taken, and every shuffle of feet.

Half they class jumped in fright as there was a louder, closer screech, some ran to the window to see what was happening, and one boy named Max even slipped off his chair in all the confusion. Jordan looked towards they window, almost scared to find out what was going on outside. Ruby on the other hand, had chosen to turn to the teacher, but was shocked to find that she was missing.

"Uhhh Jordan? We have a slight problem." Ruby said in nothing more than a whisper. Jordan turned to her and immediately knew what was wrong. The teacher was gone, yes, but there was a window in the back of the class room that had appeared out of nowhere. "What is this, Harry Potter?" Ray joked, he was also staring at the new window. It seemed, that Jordan, Ruby, Hutch and Ray where the only ones that had noticed it.

That's how Jordan knew what was coming, and just in time. The class had stopped moving, like they were turned into statues; except for the four of them. "DUCK!" she yelled, and the four of them dove under their chairs just as four owls swooped in through the windows and landed on their desks. Ray screamed and Hutch said a whole lot of swears, what they were, well that was too impossible to make out.

Jordan slowly sat up, with Ruby right behind her, and looked at the bird. "Holy shit." Jordan said under her breath, not wanting to scare the owls. Ruby stretched out a shaking hand and slowly untied the letter attached to the leg of the barn owl perched on her desk. Jordan did the same, but without the shaking hand part, she didn't want to look like an idiot. The girls turned around to see the boys sitting as far back as they could with the owls impatiently clicking their becks in front of them. "Well, open it." Jordan exclaimed, exasperated. The boys snatched the letters from the owls, as if they would bite.

Ruby rolled her eyes and turned back to her letter, opening it with extremely shaky hands. It read:

_Dear Ms. Caramacs,:_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_M __McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Ruby screamed and looked at Jordan who was wearing the biggest smile on her face and was already reading her list of supplies. Ruby scanned through the list of books and her necessary uniform, and then she found what she was looking for:

_Other Equipment_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set of glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set of brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOM STICKS._

**Thanks for reading! R+R please :) -A+K**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Chapter 2! yay! okay so this is the prolouge to some way more awesome stuuf so yes R+R please

Discliamer- We still do not own Harry Potter alothough it owns our hearts 7

The streets of Diagon Alley were bustling with people. Jordan had never seen anything like it, the people and shops were amazing. A man walked by carrying a flying puppy, a witch with a cage that was breathing fire but had nothing in it. The windows were filled with magical items that Ruby could never have imagined existed. This was the most amazing thing the girls had ever seen and they watched the movies all the time.

"Ummm, so now what?" Ray asked turning to Jordan. She smiled and tried to mask her uncontainable excitement. "Gringotts!" Ruby squealed as they came around the corner facing the towering white building that was obviously held up by some type of magic. "Holy shit." Breathed Hutch, clearly in shock. Jordan and Ruby turned to each other rolling their eyes at the exact same time. They stated to laugh; they always did stuff at the same time.

Jordan and Ruby turned back to the building and started to run. The boys were so entranced with the shop windows that they hadn't noticed the girls had gone. They looked around in confusion for a moment, but then saw the girls climbing the stone steps to the building. Ray gasped; there was a man at the top, waving at the girls. He was huge, twice the size of any man, Rubeus Hagrid.

The boy took off towards the building, finally feeling like they had some sort of direction. They had seen Hagrid from the multiple pictures the girls had of him. By the time they had reached the stairs the girls had already met him and were tapping their toes impatiently at the boys. Hutch sheepishly grinned and turned to Hagrid. "Hi, I'm Hutch and this is Ray. I've see you've met these two snobs. OWWWW! NOT NICE!" Hutch screamed as Ruby kicked him. Ruby smiled and skipped into Gringotts and stopped dead.

Jordan gasped, it was magnificent. There were a hundred goblins sitting in desks. Five glorious chandeliers hung from the ceiling, casting a bronze light to every corner. The doors were so big that two men the size of Hagrid could fit through. The floor was made of tiny colorful tiles that made beautiful designs on the floor. The stain glass windows showed pictures of all sorts of magical creatures including merpeople, dragons and thestrals.

"What the hell are those things?" asked Ray plainly disgusted. "Don't be rude, they're goblins, they have feelings too you know." explained Jordan as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Ray smiled at her slyly, Ruby knew that something bad was about to happen. Ray looked over to the nearest goblin smiling and walked towards it. "Hi I'm Ray!" the goblin smiled at him and nodded, then turned away. "Hey, where are you going?" Ray asked.

It happened in an instant. The goblin started to walk away and Ray grabbed it and roughly picked it up. Hutch and Jordan dove for Ray as Ruby screamed for him to put it down. The goblin promptly bit Ray and Ray screamed in pain as he dropped the goblin to hold his bleeding finger. Jordan and Hutch rammed into him and knocked him to the ground.

"Ouch." Moaned Ray as Hutch rolled off of him. "Sorry Ray, we weren't thinking." Jordan said, slightly embarrassed at lying on the ground in front of everyone. Ruby laughed as they all stood up slowly. Hagrid just rolled his eyes and walked towards the desk at the end of the hall.

"HI, Griphook," Hagrid said to the goblin. Jordan and Ruby squealed as they recognized the name. "I uhh, got four new ones 'ere that'll be needin' some gold." Griphook nodded and leaned over the counter to look at the kids with his cold black beady eyes. The boys inched closer to Ruby and Jordan as if trying to protect them from further harm. "Ah, I see. Keep an eye on them Hagrid, remember what Professor Hampton said." Griphook held out his hand for Hagrid to give him the keys and Hutch looked at Ruby and asked under his breath, "What does he mean by that? Are we being watched?" Ruby shook her head confused and followed the goblin that Griphook had called over, to the cart.

Hagrid eyed the cart and stepped back to the wall shaking his head and look quite green. "It's okay Hagrid, I got 'em." squeaked the goblin. Jordan smiled at Hagrid sympathetically and climbed into the cart after it. Ruby hopped in after her and they both took their seats, the boys however were not so energetic. They looked at the rickety rail concerned, "It's fine guys, it won't fall, it's held up by magic." Hutch looked unsatisfied with her sympathy but climbed in anyways, pulled Ray behind him. "Hang on." Said the squeaky goblin, and before any of them had time to react, they were already speeding down the track.

Ray wasn't one for rides, and this was no exception. This was like his worst nightmare; the track was a never ending, zigzagging everywhere, and speeding towards his death type of thing. He looked at the floor to keep from vomiting everywhere, but he saw a reflection in the puddle of water that was there, that wasn't his. He quickly looked up and turned around in his chair, craning his neck to see the dragon like figure. He leaned so far that he lost his balance and fell to the floor. He was clawing for his chair as they took a sharp right turn and he went skidding across the floor of the cart. He screamed and the others started laughing their heads off, until they came to an abrupt stop which sent them all flying to the ground beside the cart.

"Here we are, vault 752, belonging to miss Ruby Caramacs." said the squeaky goblin. Ruby gasped, any second she was about to wake up from her dream, or Ray was going to yell "gottcha!" and it would all be some silly joke. She stepped forwards towards the goblin who was inserting the key into the lock. This was unbelievable; she was actually going to go into her very own Gringotts vault. The goblin turned the key, she inhaled sharply, this was strangely scary. He pulled open the door and the others gasped. There were mounds of gold coins, heaps of silver and piles of bronze. She took the pouch that Hagrid had given her, from her pocket and filled it with coins.

They walked along the tunnel beside the track. They reached the next vault in no time, vault 774 which now belonged to Jordan. Jordan, being the brave one, stepped right inside the vault once the door was opened and didn't even gasp. She took her money and walked back out, climbing into the cart once again. They had to go down farther to reach the boys vaults, so once again Ray ended up praying inwardly not to barf.

Once the cart had stopped, Ray immediately jumped out and ran to the side of the track and started puking. Hutch got out with much difficulty as he was laughing too hard at Ray to walk properly. The girls on the other hand turned away in disgust and followed the goblin to the next vault. This turned out to be Hutch's, number 1063. When he saw all his coins he blurted out, "I'm rich!" before walking in and collecting his coins.

By that time Ray had caught up and was anxious to get his money and get out. He ran up to his vault, number 1099, and said "Who knew I was so famous, I have so much money." which caused them all to laugh. He collected his money and walked back to the cart nervously. He climbed in and sat down, head between his knees. "So this is how the money works here." explained Jordan. "The little bronze ones are Knuts, and there are 29 of those in a Sickle, which are the silver ones. Now the gold ones are the most valuable and they are called Galleons, there are 17 Sickles in a Galleon. Got it?" "I think so." said a slightly confused Hutch.

They made it all the way back to Hagrid without stopping for Ray, although he was quite pale by the end of it. "Next time," he said softly, "one of you is getting that for me." Jordan shook her head and turned to Hagrid. "So, where to next?" she asked as if talking to an old friend. "Where else but Olivanders?" he said plainly. The girls screamed and ran for the doors.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'll have ta wait out 'ere, can't fit in any more." Said Hagrid strangely happy, it must be strange to walk in there and have to talk about your wand being snapped Ruby thought. Jordan pulled open the door and the chime rang. This was the first time she actually felt nervous, scared even that this was all a dream. This was the moment that would prove that she was really a witch, but maybe it wouldn't. What if no wand chose her? They would have to obliviate her and send her back home, and Ruby, Ray and Hutch would stay and have the time of their lives. Or maybe she would do something horrible when she tried out one of them. She shook her head and walked in.

It was just as it had looked in the movies, Ruby wondered if they had actually filmed here. There were many shelves, all of which were stacked high with thin boxes, which reached to the ceiling. There was a ladder on one shelf that had wheels on it, Ray thought this was odd; couldn't they use magic to get it down? The lighting was barley there, it was a dark and gloomy place, but something about it made Hutch feel comforted.

"What is this place?" asked Hutch in an extremely shaky whisper. "Olivanders, duh what else would it be? He's only that best wand maker in all of Britain." Explained Jordan as if this were the most obvious thing it the world, but her voice too, was shaky. "Ah, Mr. Rummoli, I've been expecting you." They all jumped. Ray who had been closest to the counter jumped back into Hutch at the old man's sudden appearance.

"Mr. Olivander, how nice to meet you." Said Ruby holding out her had. "And you Miss Caramacs." He said with a small smile. "Holy crap! How does he know us?" Ray said a little too loudly. "Magic." Explained Jordan and Ruby with a laugh. "So Mr. Rummoli, shall we begin?" asked Mr. Olivander. "Me? Yea, I guess. What do I have to do?" Ray said shakily. "Stand there for now." He explained and pulled out a tape measure that started measuring Ray on its own.

Jordan looked up and saw that Mr. Olivander had left, and was walking to the desk with three of the boxes in his arms. "Here you go Mr. Rummoli, try this. 12 inches, oak, dragon heartstring, nice and supple." He handed Ray a wand and told him to wave it around. This was the wrong wand seeing as it smashed a flower pot, shattered a window and broke the front door in half.

Ray tried and tried and finally succeeded fourteen tries later. He ended up with a wand of Mahogany, 14 inches long, unicorn hair, exceptionally springy. Hutch on the other hand only took four tries and landed a 9 inch wand. It was made of oak and had a dragon heartstring core. Jordan quickly got a 13 inch, elm wand with phoenix feather core. Ruby took six tries to get her 11 inch willow wand with dragon heartstring.

"Okay, shall we go to the pet store? Yep? Okay." Jordan excitedly skipped out the door to where Hagrid was waiting. She whispered something to Hagrid and he pointed across the street to the two stores standing in the open. Ruby got there first; she had spotted it before Hagrid had pointed it out, Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Jordan gasped and tiptoed inside. For such a small building, it had a very large interior. "It must be an undetectable extension charm." Ruby thought. There were thousands of owls flying around, they were all different sizes. Barn owls, snowy owls, pygmy owls and burrowing owls were everywhere. "WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN AN OWL BREEDING NEST?" shouted Hutch in terror. Jordan laughed, "It's a store, and we are getting owls if you would like to leave and go next door to get a toad or a cat then go right ahead. I warn you though, if you do, you may not borrow my owl."

Ray looked at her strangely for a moment, but followed the girls to the counter. "Hi, I'm Jordan; this is Ruby, Ray and Hutch. We are looking to buy owls." She said this as if this were a normal thing. "You've come to the right place, as you can see." said the shopkeeper. "So, what are you looking for?" Ruby shrugged, she hadn't thought about it. "All Right well go look and see what you can find. Fair warnings though, if you're looking for an owl to carry packages, then go with a larger owl." She smiled and turned to the next customer.

Jordan didn't know where to start so she did the only thing she could think of, she held out her arm for an owl to land on. The others stared at her, unaware of what she was doing. She closed her eyes and held her breath, waiting for that one owl to come. Unknowingly to Jordan, the others did the same. Ruby felt weight on her arm and the slight pressure of talons pressed against her skin.

She opened her eyes very slowly and carefully exhaled. There, sitting on her arm, was a beautiful barn owl with a blue tag on its leg. She looked around for Jordan who was already paying for her tawny owl at the counter; it was even in its cage already. She slowly walked over and placed the bird on the counter, she wasn't afraid of it she was just scared of frightening it.

Jordan had gotten a girl owl, but she hadn't picked a name yet, she was planning to find a name in the first spell book she got. Jordan looked over at the barn owl and smiled, she'd never tell, but she was extremely scared to have a bird sitting on her arm. That was, until her owl came, it felt like she already knew what to do.

Hutch had "been picked" by a large gray owl which was a girl, Ray on the other hand was found by an eagle owl which was a boy. "Let's look through the first spell book we buy and the first name we see is our owls name, deal?" asked Jordan. The all agreed, they hadn't thought about names before.

They made their way across the street to the robe shop. Inside there were racks and racks of robes by size and color and style. "Hogwarts eh?" asked none other than Madam Malkin herself "Yes, we need our robes." Ruby said politely. Madam Malkin led them to them back of the shop where there were four platforms. The each climbed up onto a platform as Madam Malkin took their measurements one by one.

There was silence as she muttered to herself; Jordan was worried about what house she would get into. Ruby was wondering the same, as usual and any moment they would burst out with the same statement or question about the houses. Ray and Hutch on the other hand were just worried about how bad they would look in their robes. When Ray muttered this, Jordan punched him and told him not to be mean.

After a solid five minutes, Madam Malkin walked briskly away. "Bloody Hell!" Jordan shouted, jumping up and down. "I'm so excited to see my robes change color soon!" Hutch stared at her perplexed, "What does she mean, change color?" he whispered to Ruby. "Just wait and see." She shook her head; he should know this by now.

Madam Malkin came back with three robes for each of them on a single rack. She handed one to each of them and made them try the robes on. Jordan looked in the mirror, she looked wonderful, and this was amazing. Ray adjusted his robes every time Madam Malkin wasn't looking, Ruby could tell he hated them.

They paid for their robes and went to the book store. It was actually quite nerve-racking in there, Jordan had seen cursed books in the movies and wasn't into picking up any of them. The tall man at the counter brought them back there supplies and rang the books through one by one. The first book for Jordan was her defense against the dark arts book, Ruby's was herbology, Ray's, Charms and Hutch's was transfiguration.

That's when Hagrid took them back to the Florence's Ice Cream Shoppe. There were millions of flavors; it was the hardest decision Jordan had ever made. Hutch had strawberry topped with chocolate shavings, Ray had maple walnut with pecans. Ruby picked out Vanilla and had coconut on the top while Jordan had chocolate with almonds. "Okay, let's open the first book he rang through and find a name." Jordan said excitedly as she reached for her defense against the dark arts book.

Ruby opened her Herbology book and flipped to a random page. She scanned the passage and found a name she liked for her owl, Adelmo. She was the first to find a name, Ray was next, and he picked Boyko. Hutch had picked out Kamella for his owl after five minutes. Jordan was having more difficulty; it had taken her ten more minutes after Hutch to finally find a name; Gaia.


End file.
